Crossed Paths
by sammiibae
Summary: 2 years after. Shane forgot about her and switched back to his jerk ways. Mitchie got herself a record deal working on her 1st album. What happens when his brothers and label force them to cross paths again with all the gang behind them. SMit
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 2 years after. Shane forgot about her and continued switching back to his jerk ways. Mitchie got herself a record deal working on her 1st album. What happens when his brothers and label force them to cross paths again with all the gang behind them. SMitchie, Naitlyn, Jella.

Author's Note:  
Soo new story. Hope you guys like it give it review and tell me what to improve or to continue or whatev er :)

CHapter 1: The Past.

*Flashback*

Shane and Mitchie were on their canoe ride after Final Jam.  
"Shane..."

"what's wrong Mitch?" He was looking at me with worry eyes. I sighed and looked down for a bit. I neede courage so i looked backed up diretly at his eyes and continued.

"Listen I am really sorry for lieing to you it's just that... i..wanted to fit in for once. Ya know?"

'Mitch.."

"no let me finish" he nodded. "I wanted to fit in for once in my life cause back home i'm not that great being social. I just have one friend and.."

"Mitch?"

"Shane dn't interupt me please...?" once again he just nodded "I just want you to know i was my true self when i was with you. WHat i talked with you was the real Mitchie. There was never a lie there. And i guess i'm just asking if you can forgive me.." I finished. I looked down at the canoe's floor. I heard a chuckle. I looked up with confusion all over my face. He was laughing at my apalogy?

"Are you laughing at my apalogy?" i was really shocked this was the last thing i expected. Wel actualy maybe not.  
"No not at you apalogy which i gladly except though."

He had a smile on his face.  
I was still confused though.  
"So then what or who are you laughing at?"

"well if you let me continued when i said Mitch twice then i would have told you that i alreay forgave you and it was not needed." WHat! i went through that hard thing for that response.

"But the sorry was pretty cool to " He finished with a smirk.

"Jerk!" I playfully hit his arm. He laughed at this and just changed his expression to fake shock

"Hey it's part of my rockstar image you know."

"Don't you mean popstar?" We both doubled in laughter at this. We did not notice who was behind us until we heard to people scream

"1.2..3..4!" The i just felt water all over erupring inside me.

When i resurfaced i could not help my laughter.  
"shane came after me also laughing and we loked up to see Nate and Caitlyn Dieng and holding their stomacks as the were lsoing it.

"haha funny guys" SHane said sarcastically. I had to admit though it was kinda fun.

"well we had to do something to get you guys to respond we have benn yelling your names for you guys to comeback but when you did not respond Nate and I devised a little incoent plan to get you guys to react." Caitlyn stated "ANd did you see you guy's face that was priceless!" Nate added.

"plus Shane we have to leave tonight instead of tomarrow the label want's us front and early tommarow morning for meeting." Nate and his business mode again which was hilariouse at time since Caitlyn was mocking him from behind.

I was dieing i could not hold it ina and by the looks of it neither can SHane. We just burst out laughing even though it was hard since we just coming up the canoe.


	2. Chapter 2: Jerky Popstar

**Author's Note: I am so sorrryyy! i have not updated soon to much crazy highschools stuff have been happening now that i was not able to reach a computer long enough. :( **

**So in a way to repay to the readers im putting an extra long chapter and a new story ;). **

**And please review they make me happy to see them in my email not just added to favorites which also makes me happy not complaining about hose soo without further adoo **

**oh p.s I sadly do not own anything but some characters i might make up i know sad but true :(**

**Chapter 2: Jerky Popstar**

Shane's POV:

BEEEP

BEEEP

Ugg stupid alarm! WHat has a man got to do around here to get some decent sleep. I mean i have to keep up the beauty sleep for all the fangirls out there. And my one night stands of course. I smirk to myself and just pull the cover over my head.

Aww sleep.

Finally.

"SHANE GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" Ugg not an alarm but my anoying band mate Nate

"SHut up nate. 5 more minutes" i mumbled into my pillow.

"oh come on now Shane we don't want me to get Chris up here now do you memba we have a lable meeting of your new screw up on the photoshoot." I knew he had a special smirk plastered on his face. he was so enjoying this.

CHris Weeltons.

The name just send you shivered up my spine. He was supost to be our manager but no he seemed more like a younger, attitude giveing version of uncle Brown.

I swear he had it out for me all he did was complain about my attidtude. So I was still sort of Jerkish no reason to go haywire on me .

"DO whatever you want Nate i DO NOT CARE NOW OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed.

I heard him sigh and mumble to himself.

"If only you would have stayed with Mitchie"

I was shocked and slwoly sat up and walked into the shower. Not wanting to Face Chris's even Bitchier wrath.

Mitchie...

WOw i have not heard that name for two years. Well I have tried to avoid that name and that person for two years.

I can still remember that last night we spent together.

Her last words to me.

I touched my lips. I hate to admit it but she was the only person who made me feel butterfly's in my stomach with one simple kiss.

And yet i repay her with breaking her promise and leaving her.

But HEy! i had my reasons!

...Well mainly because i was scared alright!... I sigh as i walked out of the shower wrap a towel around my waist and walk to m closet.

I was scared of breaking her and not being able to live with myself. That's why i never called texted or visited. I was angry and depressed for some time with myself.

I as well strictly forbid my brothers to have any contact with eaither of their girls as well.

I knew Nate wanted to be with Caitlyn and Jason with Ella (do not ask me how that happened. When we were in the limo on our way back home he told he liked her alot)

But i wanted no contact with them becuase it led to my Mitch. My? wow See! that's why i want nothing to do with her and will hopefull never have to see with her. Even thought she is and forever will be the girl with the voice in my head and in my heart...

**SOoooo? Awww i feel bad for Shane he left her to protect her ;(. And poor Jason and NAte They lost their girls too :(. Well hope you like and check out my new sotry of camp rock well that actually never happened and they just meet in highschool when all of Connect 3 need and attitude check not just Shane? **

**includes SMitchie Naitlyn and Jella :).**

**When do they not ?**

**haha xD **

**SO PLEEEAAASSEE give me reviews they make me happy! :D**

**~~~Sammii :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Blackout

**Sooo sooryyy for the long update but i have been working on my other story Driving and Attitude which you guys should check out ;). Well i hope you guys like this chapter today Mitchie and Shane see each other once again :D.**

**Mithcie POV:**

I got out of my bed from that horrid flashback. Shane Grey is not a topic i will ever want to hear or talk about ever in my life. 2 years ago today he left my life never to return with that breaking my heart. And for this i will forever hate him.

But yet i can never forget him ever time i get to this time of the month i start getting that same nightmar all over. I know Ella and Caitlyn are worried and i love them both for sticking with me through all this. But sometimes i just dn't feel it's enough. I go to my closet and pick my outfit of the day whic was only black shorts and a grey v-neck shirt. I added a heart neckalce and some hoop earings. I dried my black hair off and finished my out fit by putting my blank anckle boots.

"Mitchie! Come on we got a meeting with Brown today and you know he does not want to get "uncool" when we are late." Caitlyn yelled from downstairs. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Comming!" I yelled back. I quickly grabbed my black versage purse put in my cellphone and my key and i hurry my way downstairs ready for great news at my lable meeting.

**Shane's POV:**

I entered the confrence room were are suppost most important meeting of all time according to Nate was supost to happen. Yeah right probably another lamo threat that if i do not shape up they will cut our contract yada yada...

I never pay atention anymore because to be truth this comapny without us and some other famouse chick going on now would be nothing.

I take my usualy seat next to my brothers and pulll out my i-pod and plug the headphones to full blast. I look up to see Chris glareing at me but i just turn away. I was in no mood to deal with his drama tantrums.

After 10 minutes of waiting the meeting begins and Nate forcefully pulls out my headphones for me to listen.

It starts as usual them complaing about my behavior and i just looking out the window ignoring and mainly thinking about Mitchie at this moment and the last time i saw her.

I my atention is drawn when the meeting door opens and i see my uncle's familiar face come in. I am in shock i have not seen Uncle Brown in a while he has been "super busy" according to him.

What suprises even more is two more familiar girl faces that fallow him in. I shook my head thinking no way and took a sip of my coffee. That's when i heard and saw the girl that stole my heart walking through the door. I spit my coffee right out directly at Nate face and my jaw dropped as i stare at her thinking.

No Fucking Way...

**Mitchie's POV:**

"Uggg Brownie we are running super late!" Caity complained to my manager a.k.a The best fake uncle ever! Uncle Brown.

"Chill down poppet we are 2 minutes away we are actually on time to when the business people want us there." He replied with a smile. I just chuckled with Ella while Caity glared.

"Wow Caity if looks could kill" I joked as the car stopped in front ot the tall building. We walked throught th front doors and made are way to the elavator as Maggie Me, Ella's and Caity's assistant handed us coffee.

"Dn't worry girls i'm pretty sure the Lable will have great news. And Mitch dn't forget after this you have a photoshoot for Victtoria Secret remeber they wanted you for their Rockstar collection? Dn't worry i said nothing too revealing. And after that you have another for forever 21."

I just groaned and nodded. The elevator door dinged when we got to our floor we continued to walk down the hallway when i heard my phone's ringtone.

Uncle Brown, ella and Caity walked into the room.

" Maggs hold my coffe plz!" I asked her

"Sure Mitch." She smiled at me and took it. I looked through my bag and started to look at my phone as i walked into the room. WHen i looked up i saw the last three people i ever wanted to see.

My eyes focused on one special person befor eveything went black.

**SOOOO? i wanted to update one of my story's cause i'm trying to get used to my new classes for the semester. SO this one was the easyest i guess? any way gimmie 5 comments for and update and my other two i will probably update both in the weekend  
~~~~sammii :)**


End file.
